Cartoons vs. Villains/Transcript
This is a transcript of Cartoons vs. Villains. Transcript: :whirring :Boy: Huh? yelling :burns :The Buchanan Brothers: When You See Those Flying Saucers :The Buchanan Brothers: ♪ You'd better pray to the Lord. When you see those flying saucers. It may be the coming of the Judgment Day. ♪ :beeping :Stu Pickles: Hey, Drew, you might wanna check this one out. Palomar just picked it up. Looks like some type of UFO, and it's heading this way. :Drew Pickles: How many times do I have to tell you this? UFOs don't exist and we're never gonna see... :Stu Pickles: Wow, its energy signiture is massive. :Drew Pickles: Holy Cheez-Its! What do we do?! No one told us what to do! The only reason I took this job you never have to do anything! :Stu Pickles: Drew, stop it. Let me caculate its impact point. Looks like, Modesto California. :Drew Pickles: Supernova, this is Red Dwarf. We actually have one! Code Nimoy! I repeat, Code Nimoy! :[screaming] :[all screaming] :[wheezing] :Elsa: What are you guys doing here? It's 5:00 in the morning. :Debbie Thornberry: Hurry, turn on the TV! Turn it on now! :Prince Hans: ...and some early morning fog, giving way to sunny skies. Seventy-five degrees. A perfect day to stop by the old folk art and craft show down at the fairgrounds, or a perfect day to marry Elsa. I love you, baby. :Elsa: I love you, too. :Prince Hans: And good morning, Modesto! :TV: Channel 172. :The Exciters: Tell Him :Rapunzel: You look gorgeous, sweetheart. :Elsa: Thanks, Mom. :Flynn Rider: My little girl! :Elsa: Daddy! :Flynn Rider: Now, I want you to know that, even though I'm about to give you away... I will always be here to take care of you. :Elsa: Don't cry because then you'll make me cry, and that's just gonna be a mess. :Flynn Rider: I can't help it! :Rapunzel: Hello, everyone! Attention, attention! Wedding starts in 30 minutes! :Pearl Gesner: My beautiful daughter-in-law! :Elsa: Hi, Pearl Gesner. :Pearl Gesner: It's like a fairy tale. The Weatherman and the Weatherman's Wife. Romantic. :Elsa: I know. Just think, this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be in Paris! And somedod, we won't just be honeymooning there. Prince Hans will become an anchor or a foreign correspondent. And we'll travel all over the world. :Pearl Gesner: Honey, my fingers are crossed. One thumb is shorter than the other. Runs in the family. :Elsa: Prince Hans doesn't have that. :Pearl Gesner: It skips a generation. You kids are gonna have it! laughing :sighing :Prince Hans: Wow, you look beautiful. :Elsa: So do you. I mean, handsome. I mean... Sorry. I'm just a little frazzled. I just spent way too much time with our parents. :Prince Hans: Don't worry, OK? We'll be alone soon, just us. :Elsa: Eating cheese and baguettes by the Siene, feeding each other chocolate crepes. Is something wrong? :Prince Hans: No, no! It's just that, well... There's been a slight change of plans. We're not going to Paris. :Elsa: What? Why not? :Prince Hans: Because we're going somewhere better. :Elsa: Better than Paris? :Prince Hans: Oh, yeah. :Elsa: Where? Tahiti?! :Prince Hans: Nope! Fresno! :Elsa: Fresno! Fresno. In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Prince Hans? :Prince Hans: In the "I've got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor" universe. I got the call from the general manager, he wants to come in i.mediately! Isn't that great? :Elsa: Prince Hans! That's... amazing! It's amazing. Fresno's like a top 50 market, isn't it? :Prince Hans: Actually. It's 55th, but we're on our way, babe! Now, look. About Paris... :Elsa: It's OK. It's fine! As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you. :Prince Hans: Of us! Not just me. I mean, of course, but we're a team now. You're so proud of us. :Elsa: Now, get out of here. It's bad luck to see ms in my dress. :Prince Hans: Oh. Come on. You know I don't believe in that stuff. I'll be waiting for you at the altar... the handsome news anchor in the tux. All right? Love you! There, I said it. :Elsa: I love you, too. :gasping :panting :grunting :Rapunzel: Elsa! Where could she be? Elsa! Where are you?! Elsa! Where have you been?! :Elsa: I think I just got hit by a meteorite. :Rapunzel: Oh, Elsa. Every bride feels that way on her wedding day. My goodness, look at you. You're filthy. Thank God I have wet ones. :[playing Here comes the Bride] :[indistict whispering] :Prince Hans: Wow. You're glowing. :Elsa: Thank you. :Prince Hans: No. No, Elsa, you're, like, really glowing. You're green! :Judy Hopps: gasping Oh, no! groaning Derek! :Rapunzel: Oh, my gosh! :Prince Hans: What's going on?! What's happening here?! :Judy Hopps: You're all shrinking! :Prince Hans: Uh-uh! You're growing! :Judy Hopps: Well, make it stop! :Prince Hans: Get me the goverment! :Judy Hopps: This is impossible! No, this can't be happening. :screaming :Judy Hopps: Wait, wait. Everybody, it's OK! Have some champange while we're figuring this out! :Pearl Gesner: Thumbs! Thumbs! :Judy Hopps: Prince Hans! Help me! grunting :Prince Hans: Sweet Lord! grunts :dings :Snow White: Here comes the bride! :Rapunzel: Oh, Eugene! It's her wedding day! grunting :Judy Hopps: Prince Hans? Prince? :Radio: All non-military personnel, clear the area. :Prince Hans: Beam hurt Prince Hans. Elsa? :Judy Hopps: Thank goodness you're OK! What's happening to me? :Prince Hans: Don't panic! Don't worry! Whatever you do, don't drop... yelling :Judy Hopps: Prince Hans! :Prince Hans: Sorry, sir. :Judy Hopps: What are you people? What are you doing? Stop it! Be careful! :Prince Hans: Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am?! :Judy Hopps: Please, just leave me alone! Ow! :screaming :Guard 1: Watch those cables! She's coming down! :Guard 2: Watch out! :Guard 3: Move it, move it! Let's go! Move it, move it! :gasping :Guard 4: Pull, pull! :Judy Hopps: Prince Hans? :Radio: All right, let's get this baby on the bus. :beeping :Judy Hopps: Honey, could you hit the snooze? Baby, why did you set the alarm? We're on our honeymoon. Hello? What's going on? :whirring :Judy Hopps: Hello? gasping :Mantis: Is it just legs? Did they capture a giant pair of legs? :Jack Skellington: Silence, Mantis! She'll hear us! :Mantis: How? Legs don't have ears. :Jack Skellington: Just shush! :Judy Hopps: Hello? Is there someone there? Could you please tell me where I am? Hello? What was that? :Jack Skellington: Hello. :Judy Hopps: Eww! :Jack Skellington: Will you stop...?! Careful! Please, madam! Stop! Doing! That! Whatever mad scientist made you, he really went all out. :Judy Hopps: You can talk. :Mantis: Hi, there! :Judy Hopps: Ugh! :Mantis: Ah! My back! Just kidding! I don't have a back! chuckling :Jack Skellington: Forgive him, but as you can see, he has no brain. :Mantis: Turns out you don't need one. Totally overrated! As a matter of fact, I don't even... choking I forgot how to breathe! Don't know how to breathe! Help me, Dr. Cockroach! Help! :Jack Skellington: Suck in, Mantis. :Mantis: Thanks, Jack. You're a lifesaver. :Buzz Lightyear: Wow, look at you. I know what you're thinking. First day in prison, you want to take down the toughest guy in the yard. Well, I'd like to see you try. yelling Ninja! cracking Ow! Gosh. Look, she's speechless. :Mantis: She? :Jack Skellington: Yes, Mantis! We are in the presence of the rare female cartoon. :Mantis: No way! It's a boy. Look at his boobies. :Buzz Lightyear: We need to have a talk. :Jack Skellington: Gentlemen, I'm afraid we are not making a very good first impression. :Buzz Lightyear: At least I'm talking. First new monster in years, we couldn't get a wolf man or a mummy. Just, you know, somebody to play cards with. :Jack Skellington: Might we ask your name, madam? :Judy Hopps: Elsa. :Mantis: No, no, no. We mean like your cartoon name. Like, what do people scream when they see you coming? You know, like, "Look out! Here comes...!" :Judy Hopps: Elsa. :Jack Skellington: Really? :Mantis: Elsa! Ooh. I just scared myself. That is scary. :beeping :Buzz Lightyear: Yes! Eat times. :Jack Skellington: That is repulsive! An old pumpkin! :Judy Hopps: Oh, please, God, tell me this isn't real. Please tell me I had a nervous breakdown at the wedding, and now I'm in a mental hospital on medication that's giving me hallucinations. :squeaks :growling :roaring :screaming :Buzz Lightyear: Don't scare Diego! He's gonna pee himself, then we'll all be in trouble. :Judy Hopps: Every room has a door! There's gotta be a door here! Where's the door? :Buzz Lightyear: It's OK, buddy. Don't worry about it. Who's a handsome tiger, huh? You like it when I rub your tummy? :Judy Hopps: Please! Somebody! I don't belong here! Let me out! :Buzz Lightyear: Hey, hey, that is not a good idea. :Judy Hopps: Let me out! Category:Transcripts